Totally Algebraic!
by Lalalawhatever
Summary: Join Marshal Lee and Fionna as they discover the fluffy little love they have for each other!  I promise the story isn't as lame as this summary!  Rated T because I'm not sure what will happen yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry but I'm just not algebraic enough to own Adventure Time or any of it's characters! D:**

* * *

><p>Fionna lay down in her bed holding her pillow close for comfort. A frown etched on her normally happy and excited face and the thought of it made her frown more. Today wasn't a good day for the young adventurer.<p>

"Oh FIOOONNNA!" Cake called from downstairs interrupting the blond's pessimistic thoughts. Reluctantly Fionna rolled out of bed and hopped down the stairs to Cake.

Fionna rubbed her eyes sleepily asking, "What do you want Cake?"

"You have a visitor sweetheart," Cake said and before Fionna could get mad Cake put a hand on the blond's lips and continued, "I know you didn't want any but it's Marshal. He just _insists_ on seeing you."

Fionna sighed and dragged herself to the front door. She opened it to find Marshal Lee smirking at her floating, "Well hello there sleeping beauty," he greeted letting himself in.

Fionna stuck her tongue out at him trying to fix the bed-head she just realized she had, "What do you want Marshal? Today isn't a good day for me."

"No need to get so sassy and since when did mathematical adventurers like you have bad days?" Marshal asked floating over her head smirking and poking at her in a way Fionna would usually find as a challenge and start a duel of pokes with him. Today wasn't a good day as she pointed out before so she just smacked his hand away and trudged back up the stairs.

To Fionna's dismay the Vampire King followed slightly confused at her sourness. Fionna attempted to close her bedroom door on his face but being a vampire and all he slipped through. Fionna gave up and threw herself on her bed smothering herself in her pillow.

Marshal wasn't sure how to react. Deep down it hurt him to see his best friend feeling so awful. He floated over to her bed and sat down at the end of it next to her feet. In a desperate attempt to comfort her he asked, "What in the Land of Ooo is wrong with you Fionna?"

Fionna rolled over and sat up glaring at Marshal, "I just don't feel good Marsh..." her voice trailed off in a sigh. Marshel knitted his eyebrows together and glared at Fionna.

"I thought girls always wanted to talk about their feelings and junk," Marshal scolded waving his hands angrily, "It's awful how much of a downer you are and I wanna fix that so we can do some adrenaline pumping adventure together with you're little fur ball!"

Fionna couldn't help but giggle just a little at his little outburst. She immediately returned back to her frown though and whined, "MARSHALLLL! I just don't feel good. I promise to do some 'adrenaline pumping adventuring' tomorrow with you. I'm such that dumb Prince Gumball will need rescuing by then!"

Marshal smirked happily and you could practically see the light bulb turning on above his head, "Oooooh! I see! This is about Prince Noballs huh?"

The blonde blushed but smiled slightly amused at the Vampire King's comment, "Isn't it always?" she muttered.

"What did he did to you now?" Marshal asked laying down on his bed preparing for a good story. Fionna glared at him trying to show she disapproved of his eagerness but of course he didn't care. He just kept poking her trying to get her to spill.

"Well today he finally told me that he only considered me as a friend and that was that," Fionna muttered bringing her knees up to her chest, "I kinda, sorta, not really, but definitely got to disappointed about it and kinda, sorta, not really, but definitely cried a little. I feel like awful about it. What kind of adventurer am I if I'm going to cry over people like Prince Gumball?"

Marshal considered all of this for a moment, "I dunno Fionna but all I know is that sitting here being depressed about it is totally not the way to go. You're an awesome adventurer because I know you'll get over it in no time and do some crazy thing with me and your fur ball soon. Preferably soon since I'm bored out of my mind?"

Fionna smiled at her best friend but shook her head, "Nah dude. I still don't feel good but I will tomorrow promise," Fionna said holding out her pinkie. Marshal looked at the little pinkie and wrapped his around it smiling.

"Fine, I'll take that. Although I have no idea why you still aren't feeling good. I thought my little speech there was pretty inspirational if I do say so myself!" Marshal said. He grinned and popped up his collar. Fionna rolled her eyes at him.

"It was totally algebraic dude!" Fionna said genuinely, "Definitely appreciated. It's just not that Prince Gumball thing bothering me anymore."

"Well what is it? I think I could find another algebraic speech to make it better," Marshal prodded giving her a toothy-grin. Fionna blushed slightly and looked away. She seemed to be considering something but Marshal had no idea what she could have been thinking about.

Finally she looked back at the vampire and responded, "Dude it's nothing you can fix. I'll be better tomorrow though. Seriously. Besides it's nighttime now and I'm ready for bed. Come over tomorrow morning, I'll be ready for adventuring."

Marshal smiled and thank LSPs for Fionna he was satisfied with that answer, "Alright blondie, I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that he gave her a small peck on the cheek and flew out of the window and back to his house. Fionna blushed and crept under her covers with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you enjoy that nearly as much as me? :D I'm so happy with this first chapter you don't even know! I've been obsessed with Fiolee and haven't found very many fics that have sucked me in so I decided I'd try my hand at writing my own. (: Please leave your reviews so I can help improve for the chapters to come! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Seriously. I'm AWFUL at Algebra so obviously I'm not algebraic enough to own Adventure time or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Marshal Lee returned to Fionna and Cake's tree house to see if Fionna would fulfill her promise of adventuring. He floated down to the front door and knocked. He waited for a moment and there was no response. Marshal glared at the doors confused, Cake or Fionna always answered immediately. It was like they were always waiting for his arrival. Although, Marshal thought, he couldn't be lucky enough for that.<p>

Marshal lifted his fist to knock the door again but the door flung open. Fionna had opened the door and went back upstairs shouting to Cake things like, 'You're hair is good you fluff ball let's go ADVENTURING already!' Of course Marshal knew that this was Fionna greeting him and letting him so he floated in and closed the door.

After a few more entertaining moments for Marshal of the two girls screaming back and forth Fionna and Cake were ready to go adventuring. Fionna grabbed her bag and they went outside.

"So Marshal, do you have any specific place you wanna be adventury at?" Fionna asked playing around with her sword while Cake smoothed out the rest of her fur.

"Nah," Marshal replied, "Anywhere is cool for me but I'd prefer a dark place."

Marshal had been wearing a big sun hat since it was still only the middle of the day. Marshal wouldn't have stepped foot out in the sun if it hadn't been for the promise. Fionna stopped playing with her sword and frowned trying to figure out where they could go. It would be hard for Marshal to kick-butt with that big hat, Fionna thought.

"We could go explore those one caves down by your house Marshal," Cake suggested then turned to Fionna suddenly realizing, "Oh my gosh girl! I heard from this one cupcake that there is a TON of jewelry done there! We MUST go!"

Fionna and Marshal both laughed and rolled their eyes at Cake's excitement over the jewelry. Fionna considered then said, "Are you sure the cave holds enough insanely math adventure for us?"

"Oh totally girl!" Cake gushed waving her paw, "I heard there were tons of freakish creatures in there which makes it SO much better!"

"Sound good to you Marshal?" Fionna asked.

"Sure," Marshal said with a smile, "I won't keep any of the treasure though. I've got enough of my own jewelry back home."

And with that Fionna giggled and demanded Cake to turn big so they could go. First Cake had to go through a whole rant how she 'was NOBODY'S servant. Okay? Okay!' and then Fionna rode on her back while Marshal floated along back to the caves.

Let the Adventure Begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert insanely long keyboard smash here* Wow, I'm insanely impressed with the people who have already read this and actually LIKE it! :D Thanks! Sorry for keeping you waiting for an update. Marching Band + Being assistant stage manager for a huge school play = extremely busy schedule. I promise I'll try to get at least one update a week though! :D And I also apologize for a pretty short chapter. I just wanted to get one posted. Next chapter will be more in depth and longer.  
><strong>


End file.
